persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Mahoyama
Yuki (Neisingh) Mahoyama is a side-character featured in Persona 6 (The Epilogue of Druganato). She is not a canon character, therefore she doesn’t have any canon backstory, and is not considered a Wonderland. Profile Yuki is a 2nd year student at Osaka Perfectual High School. She is another Transfer Student similar to the Protagonist, as she is originally from Kamakura, a town south of Tokyo. She has a Persona but denies it to the wonderlands at first. Her parents are peace-makers prior, but has quit to start working on their own shop, which Yuki works part-time, her “real father” is Druganato’s soul, similar to how Momoko was created, therefore the parents she lives with aren’t her real parents, She isn’t Human, and her surname isn’t Mahoyama, but was chosen. Her very existence is a possible fit of revenge by Druganato, but she was seen as Differently as he expected her to be. When she uses her Persona, she shows it to the Wonderlands in a different perspective when they defeat Druganato. Yuki is actually Half Ukrainian Russian because of her DNA shared with Druganato. Again, she denies it and therefore she claims she is Pure Japanese. People don’t assume she is Half foreign either. Especially the Protagonist and the rest of the Wonderlands. Design Yuki has long green hair that ends to her bottom with blue eyes. She also has a Fair-skin tone. She wears the regular Osaka Perfectual High school Cardigan underneath a white-long sleeved shirt, with a White skirt. She also wears Knee-high socks with pink combat boots with laces on them. Personality She is kind, soft-hearted and respectful to others when she meets, and avoids being rude. She has a change of heart when her “father” tries to defeat the heartbreakers with his inner-soul. Gallery File:Yuki_(fullbody).jpeg|Yuki (Fullbody) Sketch File:Maho_sketch_.jpeg|Yuki sketch File:Yuki_illustration_.jpeg|Yuki Illustration on paper File:Maho_illu_.jpeg|Yuki Mahoyama Illustration (profile) File:Yuki_offical_art.jpeg|Yuki (official art) Relationships Druganato “Father” Yuki despises him for what he has done to the wonderlands, and his brainwashing to the innocent people of the Heartbreakers and in the outside world, she refuses to accept him as her father. Momoko Takanashi Mother Yuki doesn’t know anything about Momoko, although she confirms Momoko as her mother for the constant sexual acts that Druganato insists of doing to her. She also wishes she’s gotten to know her better when she was alive. Nina Neisingh Aunt Yuki’s never heard of Nina, and neither has Nina herself. So Yuki just assumes her father has no siblings. Meiko Friend Meiko is a friend of Yuki whom she’s never told about her personal experiences. Adoptive Parents Adoptive Parents Her Adoptive Mother is a peacemaker who saved her from Druganato’s dastardly evil. She was also a peacemaker before making her own shop, however for her other adoptive parents, their information is unknown. But is confirmed that Yuki has an adoptive Brother and Sister, as well as a dad. Protaginist Best Friend Yuki has met the Protagonist a year after the last events of Druganato’s control. They get along from their reserved personalities, but deep down, she has a deep heart for him and when they fight Druganato for the last time, she makes sure to protect him, and the wonderlands most importantly. She gives him Okonomiyaki (Kansai Dish) as a present for him for being so kind. Edward Best Friend Yuki thinks Edward’s rabbit form is Adorable, and would snuggle with him at times. In his human form, she always tries to imitate his British Accent (English version) Aiko Tamura Best Friend She and Aiko team up at times in battle, particularly healing. When there are certain instructions that Aiko cannot remember (due to her amnesia) she recites it for her. Akemi Saito Best Friend She likes Akemi for her music-style, and even visits her concerts, and even gives Fashion advice for her concert performances. In battle, she also helps her out when she knocks out. They both have one thing in common, and that is they both like Okonomiyaki. Reina Kojima Best Friend Reina and Yuki get along quite well. Yuki even likes her fashion-taste. In battle, she as well as Akemi make sure there health is perfectly fine. Audrey Murakami Best Friend She thinks of Murakami as a great Kendo performer, even convincing her to practice harder. Hisato Ogawa Friend She likes Hisato’s sense of humor. Eichiro Okamoto Best Friend Yuki likes Eichiro as a person, but also his fashion and music style. She feels deeply sorry for what happened to him in his past-life. Etymology Yuki (幸) means Fortune. Mahoyama (Combined: 魔法山) means Magic Mountain. She could’ve possibly inherited the name by Yuki Shibamoto (柴本 幸) a Japanese actress who did the Japanese Version of the play of Midsummer Night’s Dream as Yuriko. Trivia * Yuki is based off Meisa Kuroki a Japanese Model Apperance-wise. * Yuki likes Okonomiyaki. As well as Akemi Saito Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Persona 6 Epilogue Characters